


I'll Be Watching You

by emeraldsword



Series: Mating Games [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-26
Updated: 2013-09-26
Packaged: 2017-12-27 16:36:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/981182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeraldsword/pseuds/emeraldsword
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles spent a long time trying to work out how to put a camera in Derek's room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Be Watching You

 

                It had started as a game. Stiles had spent a long time trying to sneak into the bedrooms of assorted werewolves and steal something without them noticing. The difficulty at first had been that there was no reason for his scent to be in anyone's bedroom, so Stiles had spent quite some time working on a spell to camouflage his scent. He'd also spent quite some time finding reasons to get into people's bedrooms and handle their things, though that hadn't gone down too well.

                Now, though, he thought he'd move it onto a different level.

                It had taken some doing to get into Derek's bedroom at all – Derek hadn't bought any of the excuses he'd come up with to get into the room, and Stiles wasn't at all sure that the spell worked well enough to fool an Alpha, especially not one as suspicious as Derek. Yet he'd managed to get in there, and instead of taking something he'd left something behind. A small, motion-activated camera.

                The angle wasn't the best, but Stiles had been treated to the view of Derek stalking into his room, grabbing a some clean clothes from the dresser (coming scarily close to the camera as he did so) and dumping them on a chair before heading for the shower. Stiles hit record and sat, waiting.

                When Derek walked back into the room, he had a towel in his hands and was rubbing at his hair. He wasn't quite dry; even with the poor resolution Stiles was getting he could see a drop of water tracing down between Derek's shoulder blades, heading down to the crack of Derek's ass, and holy hell, Derek was completely and totally naked.

                Stiles popped the button on his jeans and fumbled to get a hand on his suddenly very hard cock. He didn't bother to free himself from his boxers, just squeezed himself through the fabric as he prayed for Derek to turn around.

                His prayers were answered as Derek walked over to the bed and lay down, spreading himself out like a centrefold and giving Stiles an amazing view. Derek wasn't hard, not yet, but he brought one knee up, letting Stiles see absolutely everything. Stiles moaned and pulled his cock out, wishing that he'd thought to get his lube while Derek had been in the shower. On screen,  Derek was tracing one hand over his chest, fingers teasing and pulling at his nipples. His lower lip was caught between his teeth, and his cock was getting steadily harder. Stiles had to squeeze the base of his cock to hold himself back. He wasn't ready for this to be over, was NOT going to come before Derek had, even though Derek seemed to be settling in for a proper session. He was now running his hands over his thighs, ignoring his cock, though by this time it was fully hard and Stiles thought (hoped) he could see a bead of pre-come glistening at the tip.

                Derek closed his eyes when he finally stroked himself from root to tip. Stiles wished that he'd thought to get a camera with sound, because he bet Derek was moaning now. Derek set a smooth, steady rhythm with a twist at the top and Stiles did his best to mimic it, though he was so close to the edge that he wasn't sure he'd be able to last.

               Derek was biting his lip again, left hand still teasing at his nipple as his right sped up, stroking his cock with the rhythm of someone who wants to get off. Stiles sped up too, and just managed to hold out until he saw the first jet of white hit Derek's belly before he came so hard he got come all over the desk.

               He stared at the screen, breathing harshly. Derek was sprawled on the bed, still cupping his cock, fingers in the come on his stomach. Stiles sat motionless, watching him. After a few moments that felt like forever, Derek moved. Stiles expected him to reach for the tissues, clean himself up, but instead Derek headed straight for the dresser….and the camera.

               Derek picked it up, looking at it with the hint of a smirk on his face.  He stared straight into the lens and mouthed:

              "When you're eighteen," before turning the camera off.

              Stiles took a deep breath, and then another; then moved over to his bed so he could get his lube.


End file.
